Car Share: Don't Mess With Me
by Golden Suze
Summary: When poor fundraising for Comic Relief shows the Supermarket is lacking in promoting the Red Nose Day merchandise. Dave Thompson organizes a week long fundraising event that throws up a few surprises and gives an annoyed Kayleigh a chance to teach Rachel a lesson when she sees her Geordie colleague won't give up pursuing John.
1. Chapter 1

**Car Share: Don't Mess With Me **

**Chapter 1**

As the excitement of Comic Relief was only weeks away, well 2 weeks as a matter of fact and what the store had done since the start of February was only manage to raise £120. Some might say that was worth a pat on the back for the notable effort but others might beg to differ by laughing and scoffing at the store's poor and unsuccessful fundraising for Comic Relief. Dave Thompson had called a last-minute emergency staff meeting two weeks before the big day. It was time everyone started pitching in with ideas which could help them increase the money they had raised so far.

The discussions were somewhat predictable. Alan Campbell offered to be in charge of face-painting in the car park. Meanwhile Cath said she would be more than happy to organize a bake sale pronto. John was left with the last of the activities - having to do selfies which he didn't fancy the thought of doing. He knows he would only ever smile in photos he and Kayleigh took together, even allowing her to cuddle and kiss him in a couple of them. He would need plenty of persuading to make the effort with this fundraising activity he had now been tasked with.

The meeting lasted only an hour. John thought it might have lasted longer because of the amount of endless talking and bad language Dave had been using throughout the meeting. Nobody else could get a word in edgeways or say on the matter of fundraising other ways. This fundraising day or week or whatever Dave wanted to call it, was beginning to become more about his reputation being on the line rather than raising money. Once everyone went their separate ways, John couldn't get out of the building quick enough no sooner after he had wished both Cath and Alan a 'Good Weekend' outside the staff entranceway.

It was such a breath of fresh air seeing Kayleigh happily sitting there in the passenger seat, waiting for him to return to the car. She was busy texting Mandy to say that she would be late home. He sighed contentedly at the delightful sight of her fluttering her eyelashes and then sighing dreamily while she was flicking through photos of herself and John, which she had taken on her phone before she eventually glanced up and caught him watching her.

"John! What are you doing? You do know it does make you look a bit creepy standing there." With her left hand placed over her heart, Kayleigh reacts with surprise upon seeing him calmly stood there with an affectionate smile on his face.

"Sorry Kayleigh. I didn't mean to make you jump. I guess I didn't want to interrupt you while you were daydreaming about me." John sashays his way round to his side of the car intentionally, so he can climb into the driver's seat and start the car as soon as possible. Kayleigh sees what he's kind of game he's playing and cannot keep a straight face as she bursts into uncontrollable giggles.

"Oi cheeky. You're always welcome to sidle up to me whenever you want to, John. Here..." Kayleigh fondly pats the seat next to her as her way of saying 'come on what are you waiting for then?" She loves it when they resort to flirting outrageously with each other. John does as he is told and gets into the car. Soon as he gets settled he places his hand across hers. Both pf them consciously made their move to kiss the other at the same time, the result of this doesn't end as well as they hoped, with the tip of John's nose being half squashed against her nose. They went for the same angle of kissing.

"Oww can't feel my nose...Oww." John says nursing his now very squashed looking nose. Kayleigh isn't making matters better by giggling at his expense. "Kayleigh! it's not funny... you laughing mischievous psycho." John says with a not-at-all very convincing serious face. He knows she can be quite clumsy sometimes at work but he doesn't let that fact get in the way of how much he wants to see her being considered for promotion elsewhere in the store.

10 minutes later the car was now heading towards the nearest junction, driving past brightly lit takeaway shops and dozens of amber lit street lampposts. Kayleigh suddenly remembers to ask him about what happened during the 'Fundraising for Comic Relief' meeting. "Anyway what did Dave 'NOB Head' Thompson have to say for himself in your meeting?" Kayleigh had kept calling the store manager an 'NOB head' because he was still giving her a hard time and behaving like a right nightmare to her during her work shifts.

"Oh it wasn't much really. Dave being Dave just trying to save his backside by offering to absolute bollocks while the rest of us pitch in with our fundraising activities and take the credit." John hadn't got along well with Dave since the Christmas staff party. Their relationship became publicly known after Dave and his long suffering wife Valerie had caught the pair kissing in the hallway of the venue. Needless to say Dave hadn't exactly been happy to see John having his head turned by Kayleigh Kitson of all people.

"What a bloody lazy arse!" Kayleigh wasn't surprised to learn this about the grumpy Scot manager.

"I know. Tell me about it." John nodded his head, fully agreeing with her. "I've been put in charge of selfies and uploading them onto a Comic Relief online wall-chart. Look I'm not really sure I'm comfortable with taking the time out of my lunch-break to be doing this." John regrets not opening his mouth sooner/wishes he had swapped with someone else.

"What?! You're a natural with selfies, John. Tell you what why don't the both of us work together on this? Just remember this is all for charity after all and how much you want to make the best effort possible to put a smile on someone's face. What do you reckon?" Kayleigh wasn't having it, hearing her boyfriend talk negatively. She would do the right thing. She would help him out with this fundraising activity.

"I'd like that a lot Kayleigh...Thank you." John visibly smiles to himself while he's driving. It was a lovely feeling for him, acknowledging how Kayleigh had significantly become the voice of reason for him whenever he had doubts about stuff. He knew could always rely on her to give him a rightful kicking up the arse in the case of any grumbles he has.

John got a text while he was parked up outside Mandy's house, dropping Kayleigh off. "What's this? It's from Cath." John takes a closer look at Cath's message.

"Hi John, Dave's just phoned me to let me know, that the fundraising for Comic Relief will be starting next Monday until next Friday. I think you should involve Kayleigh, she will really love this fundraising participation for Comic Relief."

"Looks like Cath must have read your mind, Kayleigh." John grins. He soon fills her in with the details on the second half of Cath's text message had said.

"Aww that's nice of her to recommend me for participating next week with the store's fundraising week." Kayleigh thought Cath Hilton was one of the nicest member of head office staff. Kayleigh appreciated the fact that Cath promised her the other week that she would back up her and John in case of Dave badmouthing Kayleigh's lack of work skills and making her the target of his 'insulting off the supermarket workers' time of the month.

"Yeah it is. You know I think this might be her way of giving you a work trial, seeing how well you do with handling customers in a different part of the store. I mean Dave can't keep having you sampling those Dairylea Dunkers for another few months. Tell you what. In the meantime I'll put in a word with management, ask them to shuffle your work duties around. Can't move you to technology department because I know what you're like with phones and televisions. I'm sure you'll get a chance of being you're meant to be."

"John you don't have to." Just the thought of working alongside him all week was quite enough but then hearing him promise her one way or another, that he will make sure, she will be free to move around the store more in her potential new job position, was an amazing gesture.

"No I insist. You deserve the opportunity to showcase what you're good at doing Kayleigh. You're creative. You've always got time for others. You're outspoken. I've always loved that about you know, Kayleigh."

"Awww John I don't know what to say." Kayleigh had come over all emotional again because of him speaking highly of her. In the space of six months John's caring side underwent quite a transformation- from him not wishing to overstep the mark with Dave to him willing to stand up to his moody Scottish colleague.

**xxx**

The following Monday, Dave had also decided it would be a very good idea for the Head Office team to not wear their uniforms and for them to wear the official Comic Relief T-shirts. Kayleigh laughs as soon she realizes John isn't wearing his standout blue shirt and dark blazer.

"What's all this?" She asks, pointing to the arty and designer shirt he is wearing, after she's put her seatbelt on.

"Take a wild guess." John suggests. He's sitting there, smirking at her as if he was Austin Powers after returning from a romantic weekend away.

"Oh that's right it's for Comic Relief isn't it." Thankfully this doesn't take long for Kayleigh to work out. She suddenly feels rather silly for not recognizing what the t-shirt was representing.

"Wouldn't be anything else now would it?" John chuckles. He knows Kayleigh's certainly got quite a bit of a way to get the simplest of things right eventually. He found it quite funny that still hadn't managed to get the 'Compendium' name right.

"Well can I just say John I think you look extremely sexy in your shirt...I wouldn't mind ripping it off you come Friday night" Kayleigh gives him her honest and most naughtiest opinion.

"Kayleigh! you can't just go round ripping my t-shirt off me when you feel like." As much as John rather fancied the thought of Kayleigh making one of his fantasies become reality, he thinks she might overdo this.

"Aww can't I wait until Friday to do it then?" Kayleigh was certainly very keen to whip his t-shirt off him no matter what. As she loves caressing John's chest with her hands, she thinks why not add some extra thrill and hotness to their many 'can't keep hands off each other' moments.

"I've definitely got my hands full with you haven't I?" John chuckles away, as he raises this thought with her.

"You betcha Jonathan..." Kayleigh winks her eye flirtatiously but it doesn't quite register with John as he's mostly concentrating on the road. She tries again a moment or two later when the car comes to a stop at traffic lights.

"What you doing?" John asks. He can't help smiling to himself. He always felt honored to be the VIP recipient of one of her playful eye winks.

"What? Can't give a girlfriend like me, give her lovely handsome boyfriend a 'thank you' wink...wink now and again. Anyway I don't see anything wrong with this." Kayleigh states the facts with a straightforward answer. She thinks John needs to relax and enjoy her flirty facial expressions more.

They arrived for work around 8:45am, 15 minutes earlier than they would normally do. John stretches his legs once he's parked the car it's usual spot.

"Frig-a-dig... look it's Stink Ray over there..." The couple noticed the fishmonger wasn't wearing his uniform, in fact he was wearing an old fashioned, movie-esque clothes. It suddenly clicks with Kayleigh who he exactly was dressed up as that morning. "Why's he dressed as Oliver Hardy?"

"Stan Laurel not Oliver Hardy, Kayleigh." John corrects her. He's forgotten how often he's had corrected before.

"Oh I always assumed the funny haired one was Oliver Hardy. Mind you I still always get Ant and Dec mixed up" Kayleigh admits. John is on the verge of responding but he's then rendered speechless temporarily. Christ how can anyone still struggle to tell which one's Ant and which one's Dec? He questions this certain thought.

John looks relieved as he gets out of the car moments later after he had watched Ray finally entering through the staff entrance. "Do you think he saw us?" Kayleigh asks.

"Of course he saw us. Well at least I think he did unless he didn't see us and he's concentrating on getting himself in character. I feel sorry for who will be Oliver Hardy to his Stan Laurel." John wasn't sure as to why some of the team were dressed up as movie stars and popstars. Dave had told him it was Comic Relief clothing unless he had another surprise up his sleeve.

Kayleigh got out the car eventually and took in the view of the car park. There had been an impressive work done with the market stalls and also with what appeared to be a dunk tank/machine in the corner of the car park. Kayleigh smiles cunningly as soon as she gets struck by an absolute genius of an idea.

"What you smiling about?" John asks when he catches her smiling away. He's curious to find out what the reason behind her scheming smile is about.

"I can't reveal yet but you'll know soon enough Jonathan...I promise." Kayleigh is keeping tight lipped. John hopes whatever it is, that it won't result in her landing in the shithouse with Dave.

They enter the building together and soon come face to face with Rachel, who looks as if she's intending to ensnare Mr Redmond one way or another from Kayleigh. She believed Kayleigh didn't deserve to be with Mr Redmond. It should be her being treated like a princess and worshipped for the grounds she walked on by the Store's Assistant Manager instead.

"Rachel's looking our way..." John informs Kayleigh. "Don't look." Kayleigh ignores his warning and glances over her shoulder to give Rachel the deadliest of death stares. She knows Rachel is clearly up to no good and she fully intends to put an end to the blond fatale's plans once and for all. Now was the time to put her plan into action against her Geordie colleague.

**End of Chapter **

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Car Share: Don't Mess With Me **

**Chapter 2**

"Penny for your thoughts, Kayleigh?" Elsie detected something was amiss by how annoyed Kayleigh was now currently looking as she got changed into her Comic Relief T-shirt. She hoped Mr Redmond or as Kayleigh always preferred to call him 'John', hadn't gone and potentially blown their relationship because of that she-devil aptly named Rachel lurking around after him like a bad smell.

"Oh Elsie I wanted to enjoy myself today, you know with helping out John with raising as much money as possible for these Red Nose Day Selfies. I feel I can't think properly now, what with Rachel always watching what we do and her battering her eyelashes at John." Kayleigh has complete trust in John because she remembers him telling her in at least in three conversations, that he knows what kind of a maneater Rachel can be while she chases someone she's had her eye on and how she smartly puts on the performance of a lifetime as she's comforting the poor bloke after his relationship has turned sour.

"I think that hussy deserves to be taught a lesson she'll never forget. Leave it to me Kayleigh." Elsie is outraged by the cheek of Rachel, who seemed obsessed on chasing after Mr Redmond. She thinks Kayleigh might not be able to scare off Rachel for good.

"Elsie honestly I can handle her. Let's just say she won't know what hit her by the end of today." Kayleigh reassures Elsie she knows what she's doing. She isn't willing to slap Rachel back to Newcastle. According to John, slapping counted as a potential sackable offence according to the store's rules and regulations.

"Oh! I hope you give her scaring off good and proper." Elsie is already willing her on as if she's Kayleigh's No 1 cheerleader.

Meanwhile Rachel was making good on her word, upstairs in the head office department. Cath immediately saw right through her unconvincing attempt at lying when she asked to speak to John in private.

"I'm sorry he's not in his office at the moment, Rachel. What was it you wanted to talk to him about because I can always pass on your message for him, as soon as he gets back." Cath falsely pretends to jot down Rachel's short message "I feel I need someone to confide in. I know you're the person, I can count on for this."

After Rachel leaves, Cath gives a signal through the window of John's office for him to unlock his office door. "That woman is hell bent on having you to herself. I'd be careful if I was you. Make sure you're around people when she tries to get you alone especially starting from today of all days."

"Oh Cath I thought she would never leave. She was alright with me a few months ago. The two of us found we had a lot in common with each other but I've only ever really saw her as a friend to be honest. Now she's got it in her head, that we're meant to be together...talk about being a bunny boiler. Kayleigh was upset with her watching us when we got into work over an hour ago."

"I'd be too if it were me. Might I suggest something to you." Cath has a smart suggestion that she thinks might help John solve his Rachel problem.

"I'm all ears Cath." John had known Cath for 20+ years. Things had started off rather differently for the friends , who had enjoyed a month long fling over the Summer of 1996 before he eventually cooled things between them by that September. John did this because he feared back then he would be instantly sacked if he was caught snogging somebody who was responsible for keeping him in line than actually ripping his clothes off in a passionate frenzy. He and Cath both thought things would be better between them if they just stayed friends with each other rather than carrying on their relationship in secret. She had then eventually met her future husband Martin at a New Year's party the following year and the rest as they say was history.

"Well I was thinking that dunk tank might come in handy...for a wake up call..." Cath suggests Rachel should be the first person to try out the retro looking dunk tank located beneath the head office.

"Why have we even got one outside in the first place? The likes of them are more for funfairs in the park. Dave looks like he's flipped with the overspending on it." John reckons Dave's losing the plot rather than aiming to raise as much money as possible.

"He says it's more for the kids to dunk their parents in. Personally I'm not sure it's a very good idea." Cath is also doubting Dave's purpose of thinking behind this.

"Don't think they're gonna be happy going home drenched with their shopping. We'll be having complaints by the end of the day or tomorrow at the latest" John isn't looking forward to the possibility of being snowed under with the amount of complaints from customers.

"You see John this is why I think Rachel is actually the best person to try this out but she won't know she is until the last second." Cath shows she has a legendary bold as brass streak to her, particularly in the way she speaks. John can't help but still admire this cunning like side of hers. She is more upfront and always quick on the ball than him.

"You're a right clever bitch, you are." John turns his head away to laugh. He couldn't wait until he tells Kayleigh about Cath's brilliant recommendation. Kayleigh will be impressed herself as well.

"I certainly am." Cath smiles proudly.

**xxx**

By 11am, customers were queuing up in large queues to have a browse at what the Supermarket had to offer with the fundraising event.

"Hello stranger..." Kayleigh says upon sneaking up behind John. She's in a particular good mood after her chats with Elsie and Pamela Off Non Foods. Her two colleagues were in on Kayleigh's 'Make Rachel's Day an absolute nightmare' plan. She was completely unaware of the fact she and John had coincidentally come up with precisely the same plan as each other.

"Who are you calling stranger...Lady?!" John asks, cuddling her in his arms as he greets her. The smell of her perfume tickles his nostrils as he absorbs the comforting feel of her arms around him. Kayleigh wishes they could stay this way all day, holding one another and never letting go.

"I thought I would you help out with the selfies now. Seeing as Joyce is covering for me until after the lunchtime and the fact I want to make sure you're not being hassled by Rachel." Kayleigh double checks to see if her rival isn't nestled away in good observable spot. She sees that she's nowhere to be seen.

"She's not here. Haven't seen her around since we arrived at work this morning. Anyway forget about her and be happy about us getting to enjoy time together because I know this all I want to do right now" John tries to put her mind at ease. They had failed to pick up on the

"Oi lovebirds. You've got a queue of people waiting here. Leave your lovey dovey stuff until later." Alan Campbell rudely interrupted them. He wasn't best pleased to see his colleague not being properly on his game at all today. He didn't feel any dislike towards Kayleigh in fact he felt happy to see that she made John happy but as it was just before midday, Alan thought the couple ought to be getting into the fundraising spirit than snogging in front of the customers.

"Oh! What's rattled Alan's cage?" Kayleigh asks while she watches Alan at the next stall, he is currently stroking his jaw and quietly debating over which one of the football inspired Red Noses he should wear for the rest of the day.

"He probably thinks you're becoming a bad influence on me. I'll have a word with him later. Tell him not to think badly of you." John was at the pivotal stage in their relationship where he honestly didn't care what others might think of what him and Kayleigh got up to outside work. If they had a problem he knows he will defend her honour. He quickly leans in and kisses her left cheek as well as taking the opportunity to squeeze her shoulder.

"Well, shall we get started then?" Kayleigh asks, after she sees that the customers were registering extremely impatient looks on their faces. She loves seeing him look so upbeat despite the fact Rachel was still being an unwanted problem.

"I don't see why not?" John agrees the two of them were probably should a wriggle on with their Comic Relief selfies.

Kayleigh makes one of many peace sign hand gestures with the kids as she poses for selfies with them. She impresses John and Cath as she shows what an absolute natural she is with them. She's definitely having plenty of fun with this as she thoroughly got herself into the spirit of making people happy . A beaming John decided he would nickname her 'My Ginger Selfie Queen' as a 'Thank You' for helping him out that morning.

Everybody was enjoying themselves and soaking up the Spring sunshine as the morning went on. Unsurprisingly Dave Thompson hadn't shown his face. Presumably he was held up in his office with his feet up on his desk, toasting his success of coming up with this last-minute fundraiser for Comic Relief.

"You know, I never thought I would find myself having fun with this but I am...thanks to you Miss Kitson..." John is grinning from ear to ear as he praises her to the skies. He doesn't give a care in the world who happens to overhear them.

"Why how very lovely of you to compliment my participation Jonathan" Kayleigh blushes like she hadn't blushed before. John's words were enough to make her intimately swoon over him all over again, like the many times she had done in the first month of their relationship after he had dropped her off at Mandy's and would give her an unforgettable kiss she would cherish as soon as they had parted company for the evening. Kayleigh always gazed in awe at John's old fashioned gentleman manners and the manner in which he goes out his way for her.

The pair can't take their eyes off each other. Unbeknownst to them, a hugely jealous Rachel is watching the couple like a hawk. She is adamant she will ensnare John and see to it that nothing or nobody will stand in her way...not even Kayleigh Kitson.

"Three cheers for Mr Redmond and Kayleigh...Hip-hip-Hooray...Hip-Hip-Hooray...Hip-Hip-Hooray" Elsie who has her face painted like a Tiger, shouts as loud as she can at the top of her voice. Even Alan Campbell managed to hear the Irish busybody practically yelling throughout the car park. He shook his head.

"Alright Elsie keep your voice down. You don't want to go and awaken the Scottish dragon...sorry I mean Dave Thompson, you know... from his office." John and Kayleigh had impressively raised £150 over 90 minutes and well Elsie being Elsie thought to get word on the gossip of how much money the two had put in the pot so far. Her mood soon turns sour when she sees Rachel looking over their way.

"Sorry...oh by the way...you two lovebirds seem to have caught the attention of the Bitch from Newcastle over there." Elsie informs them and thinks they should keep a vigilant eye on her, make sure she doesn't pounce if John left alone at any particular time.

John turns and faces Elsie, who looks skeptical over what his motives were. He understands she's sticking in Kayleigh's corner but he feels his girlfriend and her colleague shouldn't alter their confidence in him based on his slow reaction to Rachel eyeing him up. "Elsie I've got this..."

"John. What are you trying to say?" Kayleigh asks, she misunderstood what he means by his comment. The panicky look on her face was slowly unsettling her.

John places his hand on Kayleigh's cheek and caresses it lovingly. He leaves her with words which he knows will restore her faith in him even more. "Look I'm not that type of man, who will give into temptation at the drop of a hat. By the end of the day I'll be sending Rachel packing...Just sit tight and trust me on this one, Kayleigh." John was fed up of being the object of Rachel's affection and so he decided he would take matters into his own hands, hopefully with a satisfying conclusion

**xxx**

Word got round that the supermarket's first day total stood at £770. It was such a massive turnaround and one everybody could be proud of. Kayleigh had gotten her lunch early and upon her return she was left fuming as saw Rachel was now making herself comfortable into her territory while she was chatting with John. Much to her relief, Kayleigh noted the prominent giveaway in John's body language which she was able to read as 'Just stay away from me Rachel'

"You should be the one getting praised for this week not Dave Thompson..." Rachel soon goes in for the kill and doesn't care who is watching...least of most Kayleigh. John was hers and she was desperate to get claws into him anyway she can.

Elsie, Joyce and Pamela individually stare over at the excruciating sight of Rachel looking very much like she was offering herself on a plate to Mr Redmond while Kayleigh looks ready to deck her when an opportunity presents itself. Joyce could hardly speak at all as her Red Nose was currently making her nose very sweaty. Elsie gave it a squeeze just for fun.

"For Christ's sake, don't break her nose Elsie!" Pamela wrestles Elsie's arm away before she tries to squeeze the Red Nose again. Joyce simply rolls her eyes and shrugs her shoulders while her two noisy colleagues were bickering.

"You really think I should? It's Dave's brainchild not mine." John was wise to her alluring tactics. This woman really had no shame whatsoever. He smiles when he remembers a saying Paul had mentioned to him once, 'Two's Company, Three's a Crowd' when jokingly comparing Cath Hilton as his brother's work missus while he was still courting Charlotte.

"No it's you who ought to be getting the thanks not him." Rachel mistakes John's smile for genuine interest in her. She's excited by this surprising development.

"That's very lovely of you to say... Oh Rachel there's something I'd like you to help with me. I thought you might be the best person to ask. So if you care to accompany me to the tent over there with the forms" John gestures for her to follow him. Kayleigh and everyone else apart from Rachel slowly cottons on to what John's grand masterplan is. John gives the 'all clear' thumbs up to Cath who then acts words with Kayleigh, Elsie and the rest of the staff and orders those whoever else was watching on with interest, to pretend they're far too busy with the 'Child/Adult Face-Painting', 'Win a Cuddly Toy' and 'Win Your Grocery Delivery Free for a year' which were still proving popular at three of the stalls now John and Kayleigh were taking a break from doing Selfies with the customers.

John hands Rachel a blindfold. She raises her eye at this. "John is this what you had in mind? I didn't think you would be keener than me." She takes the blindfold but she doesn't ask him what he wants her to do with it, so she assumes he wants her to place it over her eyes, which she does and stands where she is.

"You read my mind. Okay I just need you to take three or four steps up here." John had well and truly pulled the wool over Rachel's eyes as she followed John's advice.

"What's that noise?" Her footsteps were causing the steps leading up to the dunk tank machine to rattle. Seeing as she was yet to be put in the picture as to why John needed her help for. The only thing she is hoping is John staying closely behind her. What she didn't know was she being led to their comeuppance courtesy of a wet dunking in the dunk tank.

"Nothing to worry about. Just two more steps than you can relax..okay" John sighs. The sooner the better he got this over and done with. Rachel was non the wiser as to her day about to become one she will long to forget. She tries to kiss him because she still believed he was standing right next to her. He doesn't respond perhaps he's waiting until she takes the blindfold off.

"John, can I take the blindfold it's really itching me face." Having to listen to Rachel's accent irritated John.

Rachel was able to take a seat and relaxed well.

"Yeah sure " John encourages to. Rachel delightedly takes it off but soon found they weren't alone. Kayleigh and everybody else were observing spectators. Kayleigh goes over to John and has a warning she wants to issue her rival with.

**"**Get me down! Get me down! I'm afraid of heights." Rachel screamed in exasperation. She was making herself look pathetic the way she was shouting. Her true colors were finally being exposed for her colleagues to see.

"Really? I think you look like you belong up there Rachel" Kayleigh triumphantly responds.

"I'm going to tell Dave Thompson you're responsible for this Kayleigh and you'll see whose laughing! I get what I want and you'll get your P45." Rachel wasn't backing down from threatening to go straight to Dave Thompson as she knew the Scottish manager couldn't stand Kayleigh.

"She isn't responsible for this Rachel. It was my idea. I know you're only after me because you want to shag your way up the ladder of blokes in this store who are single and who aren't. Since me and Kayleigh started courting, we've been going from strength to strength and well you see me and her agree because of the fact that you keep bloody chasing me like a woman possessed, that you needed a small dose of reality. It's for your own good."

"Bastard! Bitch" Rachel screams back at John and Kayleigh.

"That's your first warning...keep going and you'll have your instant dismissal without statuary pay before long." John hated to do all this publicly but he feels she needs to be taught doing right from wrong when it comes to trying to get someone to cheat on their other half. She needs to learn love isn't about dropping your knickers at the sight of the first unavailable bloke you set your eyes on. The art of love was all about maintaining a special bond/connection with another person, who you find you have a lot in common with. Even if he had been single, he knows Rachel would still be way out of his league.

"What's bloody going on here?!" Speaking of the devil, Dave Thompson appears from the crowd of people, finally showing his face. He demands to know why nobody isn't minding their pop up stalls.

At that very moment as he appears, Elsie accidentally pulls the lever and Rachel drops into the meter deep water. She's gasping and splashing her hands around in the water. Her blonde hair is absolute mess.

"She's just called Mr Redmond a 'bastard' Dave." Elsie is more than happy to tell Dave what has been going on in his absence this morning and for the early part of that afternoon.

"Is this true Rachel?" Dave asks her.

"Well...aye...um...yes I did. Look you see, the only thing I wanted is to ask him out for drinks because me and him get on well with each other..." John mouthed 'Bollocks' under his breath. Who does she think she is trying to fool with this bullshit? "and he went and acted irrationally by trying to publicly shame me. I would like to make a handwritten complaint against him for mistreating me, if that's okay for me to do."

Dave starts to mull over both sides of this story. He stared intently between John, Kayleigh and a drenched Rachel. Regardless of him not sharing the same perspective with Kayleigh because he feels the Promotions Rep is still playing like a fucking fiddle, however he knows at that moment he is going to need to try and put his differences aside with her and agree with her Rachel is a problem that needs dealing with sooner than later.

"Rachel consider yourself on a final warning. Offensive language is unacceptable especially in front of customers and I will not stand for it." Dave was on top form as he reminded the Customer Service Assistant her behaviour was inappropriate and if she doesn't tone it down he will happily sack her on the spot.

Elsie gasps, she tries to clap her hands in applause but John silently shakes his head and gives her a brief look as if he's telling her 'I wouldn't, if I was you. Maybe after he leaves us all to our own devices'

Rachel sees an opening as soon as she climbs out of the dunk tank and does a runner because she doesn't fancy hanging around before Dave delivers another tirade in her direction.

"Well...would you look at that slapper go...I'm not surprised she's quaking in her boots and shitting herself like she's been forced to endure an audience with Stink Ray as further punishment. Wouldn't be me going after a friend's boyfriend...Nope not in a million years..." Elsie says looking profoundly surprised as she watches her colleague sprinting towards the staff entrance.

Elsie's comments earn her many bewildered looks from her fellow colleagues. There had been rumours before Mr Redmond and Kayleigh officially became an item, that Elsie also fancied her chances with making a play for Mr Redmond. The rumours were squashed, the morning after the night of the Staff Summer party, when she broke her 'I'm not a gossiper' rule by telling Pamela and Diane that he couldn't get out of her house quick enough after he had dropped her off at home. The three women agreed between themselves that Mr Redmond clearly only had eyes for Kayleigh.

"Do you think we should go after? See if she's okay." John wonders whether he went a step too far with taking action against Rachel.

"Pfft I wouldn't bother if I was you, John. She's just shown herself to be a slapper in front of all of 'll play on your guilt if she sees it on your face." Kayleigh thinks John should let the dust settle and focus back on raising their total to £1,000. Besides the two of them were working wonders as a team and John was beginning to acquire one or two cute habits from her while they had been posing for Selfies.

"I thought you and her were mates?" John asks. "It's no wonder I can't keep up with the drama happening in this place."

"What? me and her mates.? You must be out your mind to think so, Jonathan." Kayleigh says with an intentional smirk. She thinks he should have worked it all by now, that she has never considered Rachel as her mate even some more months before the blonde Geordie had become incredibly jealous of John and Kayleigh's blossoming relationship and had therefore made her intentions perfectly clear, John will be hers for keeps.

"Poor Rachel. Losing mates at the rate of a stand up show that's flopping with bad jokes being told, in front of an audience of 10 people" John laughs out loud as he lets him emotions get the better of him for the greater good. Well who can blame him? Kayleigh certainly wasn't blaming him, given how she was quite happily joining in with his moment of laughter.

Everybody else leaves them to it and returns back to their stalls. Elsie spies an opportunity to win over a few store customers and their children who were hanging around her merchandise stall.

"I'm proud of you, you know." An overjoyed Kayleigh throws her arms around him, so she could hug him and lavish him with constant praise and then round it up by rewarding him with a kiss, which she knows he deserves.

"Careful, we might gain ourselves an audience sequel before long." John tells her. He had a quick glance around, to check that the likes of Rick and the other 2 warehouse lads weren't giving him thumbs up along with 'get in there Mr Redmond' looks.

"Stuff them. We're entitled to have as much 'me and you time' as possible with each other." Kayleigh couldn't care less about what the warehouse lads thought. Seeing Rick being the leader of the pack didn't surprise her one little bit.

"Aye. You know this is what I bloody love about you Kayleigh Kitson. You're confident, you don't let anyone stand in your way and most importantly you being angry makes you look sexy as fuck to me." John opens up with such honesty that makes Kayleigh feel as though she's falling in love with him all over again.

"John!" Her cheeks flush pinkly as she takes his words on board. He certainly knows every trick in the book, wirh enough heartfelt words to leave her in awe. This wonderful man whose brain is like an encyclopedia and who also openly loves expressing his feelings for her with striking and intimate lyrics from songs which he knows will melt her heart.

"What! It's true. You practically kept drumming 'Listen to the Words' into my head, I thought I suppose better do as I'm told and now that I take the time to listen to the words all the time, it feels as if you've made me re-evaluate the meaning of songs more. I mean it's what you do when you're in love isn't it, pour your heart out to the person you love through song lyrics." John shows his romantic side as he reassures her she has no reason to feel embarrassed.

"You know as much as I'd love to snog you right now, I think we might probably scare those two kids who are watching us over there." Kayleigh gestures with a nod towards a young lad and girl who were pulling faces at her and John. Kayleigh pulls a rather risky and cheeky face back, perhaps one she shouldn't have as the two kids scarper as quickly as they could. The young girl was crying for her mother.

"Scare them? You've just managed to single-handedly do that yourself, You Face-Pulling Psycho." John said, delighting in teasing her. They soon head back to their stall.

**xxx**

It was at the end of the day and after a hugely successful day of fundraising and pats on the backs for those who had participated in the day's events. Rumours were spreading like wildfire that Rachel had handed her notice in to Cath Hilton. She couldn't work at the store anymore after the humiliation she had endured earlier in the day. As John and Kayleigh were heading out to the car park, Cath didn't hesitate when telling John and Kayleigh about what happened when Rachel marched into her office uninvited.

"Wait. She just walked in and said I've had enough?" John asks. He's heard it all now. Rachel Armstrong thinking she's owns the place when she's merely a shop worker.

"Precisely. Let me tell you, that woman has absolutely no manners whatsoever, by thinking she can just swan in and out of my office like she thinks she's one of the Royal family."

"Oh that's terrible Cath but at least this means she won't be working here at the store for much longer. Good riddance to her." Kayleigh said exuberantly, waving her hand about in the air as if she was considering doing a middle finger sign to Rachel.

"I knew you'd be happy to hear this Kayleigh. That's why I thought I would tell you both first, you know before word got round that Rachel's days are numbered in this place." Cath was also glad as well knowing now that normality will be restored among the staff once Rachel leaves.

"Cath, so do you reckon she'll work her two weeks notice?" John is curious to see whether Rachel will dare to show her face. He doubts she won't bother to show up for work for the rest of the week and won't do the same next week either.

"I doubt it. She looked hell-bent on leaving. I doubt anyone will try and talk her out of it, if they happen to have the misfortune of bumping into her outside work." Cath's hand begun rooting for her car keys in her handbag.

"I think she'll have alienated any friends she had, when she'll have told them she was going to get me to cheat on Kayleigh..." John was beginning to get a bit fed up of constantly talking about Rachel, so he changed the conversation. "Anyway me and Kayleigh best be off. I'll see you bright and early in the morning Mrs Hilton "

"Same to you too Mr Redmond." Cath laughs before she then goes and gives Kayleigh a quick hug. "Make sure this one here doesn't party too hard or go letting his hair down in the car over the news about Rachel." She mentions as she releases herself from their hug.

"Oh don't you worry Cath. I'll be ensuring John's on his outright best behaviour." Kayleigh confirms with a smile.

John mouths 'She's talking bollocks Cath' behind Kayleigh's back. Cath laughs at his typical cheekiness but she can't for long as her phone starts ringing in her left jacket pocket. She takes the call and gives the couple a wave as she heads towards her car.

"Right Little Miss Chatterbox let's get you home to your Mandy's before she thinks I'm trying to talk you into bringing another Subway takeaway again back to hers." As the two of them had stayed behind at work by an extra hour, John thought they should better get a wriggle on, as the rush hour traffic would no doubt be building up all the way up to Bury.

"Aww, can't we stop off and grab a Chicken Tikka Sub. Rather have their sandwiches than Our Mandy's." Kayleigh thought their sandwiches were well more tasty than the ones Mandy makes.

"Slagging off your own sister's sandwich making. You cheeky bitch." John couldn't believe what he was hearing. He and Kayleigh both got into their sides of the car. Soon the Red Fiat was driving out of the car park within a minute or two.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Car Share: Don't Mess With Me**

**Chapter 3**

The final total which the supermarket had raised between Monday to Friday was a fantastic £10,200. Dave had sprung a surprise on Friday evening that Comic Relief were sending a famous celebrity to talk to the store to chat to those who had participation in the week long fundraiser as they wished to do a feature on them as part of the main Comic Relief night on the 15th. Kayleigh was excited at the prospect of brushing shoulders with a celebrity. John was rather nervous about appearing on tv and knowing what right words to say while chatting to whoever this celebrity is.

That following Tuesday John, Kayleigh and the rest of the staff were on the verge of discovering this person's identity. John and Kayleigh were the first to arrive at work that very morning. The two had shared a fun and very long discussion during the journey to work of which celebrity they would love to see turn up.

"Oh I hope it isn't Matt Baker off Countryfile" John said as he gets out the car. He's got a bad feeling it could be the Countryfile and The One Show presenter as he knows Dave's an avid fan of both shows. Cath had mentioned a few months ago, she had to spot Dave hanging around in the background during a Countryfile episode.

"I'm hoping it's Mary Berry." Kayleigh so wants it to be her, so she can choose the right moment to tell Mandy over the dinner table later tha evening, that she met Mary today and got her to autograph one of her books.

"Aye Mary Berry I wouldn't mind. She would be lovely to have in our store for a couple of hours." John suddenly finds himself liking the very thought of having to accompany 'the Queen of British Baking' around the store.

"Are you only just saying that because you love her innuendos or you want to see what cake she's baked to reward the staff with, for the efforts they've made for Comic Relief." Kayleigh smiles. She's convinced John is probably thinking of when best he should tell his mum that he met Mary Berry today.

"Both.." John answers before he takes one look at her 'Come again?' reaction and bursts out laughing. As he has begun to found his voice more ever since the two of them started courting, he knows he isn't afraid to get stuff off his chest.

"Don't worry your 'I love Mary Berry' secret's safe with me John. My lips are sealed." Kayleigh irreverently gestured with an invisible zip across her lips.

"Cheeky Lady! I've got nothing to hide me. Aye I'm up all about experiencing meeting my idols, I am." John says in a nonchalant manner.

"Mary Berry's your idol?" Kayleigh's intrigued that he may have just blurted this revelation out to her.

"No cloth ears. Mary Berry isn't my idol but I am a fan of some of her recipes. I think she's more Nana Rose's idol if I'm honest. No my idols are Tom Jones, Johnny Cash and Paul McCartney." John had never revealed to her before, who his music influences were. Well honestly he had too many to name, so he randomly selected the first few names he could think of.

"I love Sex Bomb Tom Jones and Paul McCartney." Kayleigh being Kayleigh makes the unfortunate mistake of believing another singer sung this well known song instead.

"Eh? What you on about? That was just Tom Jones who sung it not Paul McCartney as well, Kayleigh." John wonders what he's let himself in for, putting up with her scatty behaviour and her lack of music knowledge.

"Sorry, I always thought it was performed as a duet." Kayleigh can tell by the stunned look on his face, she should probably expect the next conversation she has with John to involve a flow chart/timeline of which singer sung what song and what year it was released.

"Of course you did." John says, sighing with a smile and a shake of the head before he then takes a glimpse around the car park, just so he can check if any members of the staff who haven't got cars, may be wandering around or worse may have formed a watching Birdseye group. Kayleigh playfully shoves his shoulder when he focuses back on her.

"Oww" John cradles his shoulder while he gives her a 'You Psycho' look.

"Oh don't be such a crybaby." Kayleigh couldn't care less what he thought. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that the loved-up couple would very obviously find the funny side of this brief miscommunication.

"Come on we better go inside. Can't keep Mary Berry waiting can we." John says as he goes to open the staff entrance door for Kayleigh.

"She's your guilty pleasure isn't she?" Kayleigh not fancying the chance of missing out on the opportunity of winding him up, gets right down to doing what she relishes doing best - making her boyfriend admit one of his guilty pleasures, well there was no harm in owning up to them.

"No she isn't." John denies her claim.

"Hmm whatever" Kayleigh pulls a face.

"Yeah alright, keep your voice down will ya..." John successfully manages to usher her through the staff entrance-way and turns with a 'Phew' reaction before his hand reaches over to close the door behind him.

**xxx**

John felt much better as he leaves the warehouse, after giving the warehouse lads a telling off for larking around and failing to transfer the latest stock from the warehouse to the shop floor and to grocery delivery vans. Him and Cath cross paths as soon as he returns back to the head office department. everyone is excitedly awaiting the mysterious celebrity that morning. Rumours had been spreading for the last hour that their famous visitor would be there for 11am.

"Have you seen Dave this morning?" Cath can't recall seeing him anywhere in the building this morning. Cath had known well enough Dave for 15 years, to know that he would willingly capable of coming up with another way of talking someone out of leaving. No doubt he will be persuading Rachel to let him transfer her over to one of the company's other stores.

"He was having a right go at someone on his phone an hour ago. Oh you should have seen him Cath, he practically had so much angry Scottish steam coming out both his ears." John goes into great detail of describing to Cath, how the other person on the other side of the phone seemed to be heavily testing Dave's patience.

"Did he say anything to you after that?" Cath asks. She can't say she's surprised to hear from John, that Dave might not be in the greatest of moods that morning.

"No, haven't heard a word out his gob. My feeling is that he's shitting himself about having to make an impression for the cameras when they start rolling." John speculates on whether Dave may be in fact experiencing second thoughts.

"Dave Thompson camera shy? Well I never would have thought that..." Cath pretends she hasn't already considered this very thought herself until up that very moment of her making her comment.

Alan Campbell comes to find them. Poking his head from around the corner of the nearby door. "John, Cath, Dave said wants you two back in the head office right now. You're not going to believe it. The celebrity has just turned up earlier than we were expecting them to and is now busy whipping up the excitement up in the office..."

"What already?" John and Cath both ended up picking exactly the same time to ask the same question. They dashed through the corridors of the Ground floor and through part of the shop floor. As soon as he saw her John gave Kayleigh an excited wave and mouthed to her 'I'm going to meet the celeb now. I'll text you a selfie of me with them'.

"Is it someone well known? It's not some washed up reality star hoping to regain their 15 minutes of fame, is it?" Cath quizzes Alan on the identity of the person. Unsurprisingly just like John, she too had been kept in the dark over which celebrity would be gracing their presence in the supermarket.

"Well let's put it this way Cath, it's someone I never thought would be involving themselves with Comic Relief." Alan is saying nothing because he thinks it's someone John will be left starstruck by, meaning he doesn't want to ruin the surprise.

When the three of them reach the head office main entrance. John and Cath can't believe their eyes when they finally see who the famous person is.

**xxx**

15th March - The night of Children in Need

John and Kayleigh are with their families in Bury and Bolton, settling down to watch Children in Need. They are about to watch the feature on the Supermarket. Jane McDonald appears on screen. She's explaining where she is and which members of staff, the viewers were about to meet from this very Supermarket. She was wearing a light brown duffle coat, a purple sweater, black trousers and boots.

"Jane McDonald! Christ as if she isn't doing enough TV as it is." John's mum was making it perfectly clear she wasn't a fan/follower of Jane's music nor her personality.

"She's probably thinking 'what a load of tosh' here. You know I might as well try my hand at launching a takeover of every channel with this dazzling smile of mine. I know what I'll call it...Jane Gold.." Paul cheekily suggests. It was always in his nature to take the piss out of something or someone.

"She's from Yorkshire, not Lancashire you dickhead" John puts his brother straight over what accent the former cruise ship singer/TV personality has.

"My sons arguing over Jane McDonald...of all people, well I never would have thought I'd see that happening, not in a million years." John's mum is easily amused to see both her sons having yet another bickering match with each other.

"Mum, she hasn't been around for 50 years you know. She's only been in the showbiz industry for 20+ years..." John corrects her straight away.

"Well that's close enough as far as I'm concerned..." John's mum isn't going to be persuaded otherwise.

"Mum's right. 20+ years feels like forever. Take Ant and Dec, you just know those two will never ever be off the tv over the next 20 years." Paul tries to take on 'a know-it-all' approach, thinking he knows how long Ant and Dec will remain on television for.

"God forbid us all. Putting up with those two larking around on tv" John's mum laughs to herself.

"Shush the pair of you..." John sighs. He always doesn't appreciate it when he can't hear the telly because someone decides to talk over it.

Dave Thompson was the first of the staff to make an appearance on screen. He was sweating like a nun in a field of cucumbers. He honestly looked a bag of nerves about being on camera. When it came to John appearing on screen, he looked completely starstruck while chatting to Jane. The cheers in the Redmond and Price/Kitson households were loud enough to give the neighbours a headache.

"So John who would you say helped you the most with the amount of money you raised?" Jane asks. She looks quite impressed by what he has mentioned so far during their chat.

"Well Jane. I couldn't have done what did without the help of my girlfriend Kayleigh..See her, she's over there...Kayleigh..Kayleigh..." John and Jane turn to look across to the other side of the canteen, as does the cameraman who pans the camera round, to see where Kayleigh is standing. Kayleigh retreats as fast as she can to the nearest place, for where she could go undetected from the cameras. It probably wasn't the wisest decision she had ever made.

"Aww bless her she's shy" Jane looks on sympathetically because she understands why Kayleigh obviously doesn't want to be seen on camera.

"Kayleigh that's Jane McDonald. You can't shy away whenever Jane's in the same room as you..." Mandy giggles at the sight of Kayleigh on TV, unsuccessfully hiding behind the wall in the far corner of the room.

"Sorry I don't know what came over me, Mandy. Seeing Jane McDonald sitting there right in front of me, sipping a coffee and chatting to John. I mean wouldn't you go blank and consider avoiding being seen in front of the cameras?"

"Kayleigh you're asking the woman who weed herself as soon as she realized she was stuck in traffic alongside the One Direction tour bus." Mandy was referring to one previous occasion fve years ago where she briefly became the envy of many young One Direction fans including Chloe, while she got stuck in traffic for three and a half hours and after 15 minutes had caught a glimpse of Harry Styles popping his head out the window of the tour bus.

Kayleigh has forgotten the amount of times she has heard her sister's story now. Something she does remember how it was getting incredibly boring to hear about how she tried to convince Harry and Niall she was a budding singer when in fact she couldn't properly sing the chorus of a song.

Jane finally caught up with Kayleigh before she left the store . "Mind if I try one of your Dairylea Dunkers Kayleigh love" Once Kayleigh nods her head, she goes to sample one of the latest Dairylea Dunkers snack which Kayleigh was trying to get the customers to sample.

"Sorry about me making a show of myself Jane..." Kayleigh feels awkward about what happened in the canteen.

"Not at all Kayleigh. I was just like you in the day. First thing that came to my mind was wishing I could be invisible, so I could get my revenge on every record producer who rejected my demo tapes. Then The Cruise came along and the rest as you can say was history." Jane forgets she's still being filmed. It looks like this has slipped Kayleigh's mind as well.

"Erm...Jane, we're still recording..." The cameraman could be heard interrupting her while she was chatting to Kayleigh, to remind her she was going off script. Kayleigh responded with an 'oops' look.

"Back to you in the studio Davina..." Jane smiles to the camera.

"It's Emma Willis actually..." The cameraman informs her.

Jane gave a frustrated huff. She looks like she was regretting agreeing to do a location report for Comic Relief.

"You jammy cow...So you did get to talk to Jane McDonald" Mandy says upon turning to look at her delighted looking sister.

"Mandy it was only for ten minutes. She had to leave straight after that. Probably to give that cameraman a right telling off away from watching crowds" Kayleigh explains what exactly did occur after the cameras has stopped rolling.

Meanwhile Paul was beginning to become even more annoying in the Redmond household. Nobody could get a decent listen of the Lenny Henry sketch which was currently being shown on the tv . "What a classic...Kayleigh getting a singer like Jane McDonald into trouble." He couldn't get over what he watched.

"What you going on about? It was the bloody cameraman's fault not Kayleigh's. He should have told Jane they were still filming." John feels Paul ought to perhaps keep quiet for the rest of the evening as he was doing everyone's heads in!

Later that night, while everyone was in bed in both households, John and Kayleigh were busy catching up with each other via video call. John had left the lamp on next to the bed, so Kayleigh could see him properly and see the look on his face which confirmed he was missing her company tonight. He couldn't wait to have her staying the night at his house, the next time she asks

"Hiya" Kayleigh gives him a very happy wave and blows him a kiss. It's the highlight of the night for her, reacquainting herself with her boyfriend's super gorgeous smile.

"Helloo" John waves back, grinning. His heart melts seeing how happy she is to be chatting to him before she hopefully gets a good night's sleep.

"So what did you think of me talking to Jane? I felt I didn't say enough to her. I hate it when my mind goes blank and when my mouth dries up and I'm standing there making the other person think I'm a right weirdo." Kayleigh asks the most important question first.

"You Lady! should be proud of yourself. I know I would have done the same myself. Jim's sister did that once to me when me and him were filming one of our music videos for YouTube. Christ nearly made me drop my mug..." Their talk ends up dissolving into fits of laughter. Kayleigh knows she's probably keeping Mandy and Steve awake in the next bedroom but she doesn't care that she is.

She's honestly touched to hear him lavishing her with plenty of praise. "I remember that video when you showed me it on your phone. Your reaction in the background when Jim's singing is so funny..." Kayleigh suddenly feels she has to remind him of the In The City video - not that he wished to be reminded of it.

"Kayleigh I'd love to chat so more but I'm going to have to say good night because I can't stop yawning..." John finished his sentence with a loud yawn.

"Oh no.." Kayleigh did want to say good night too early.

"I'm really sorry. I'll make it up you tomorrow...I promise" As John doesn't like to disappoints he promises her he'll surprise her in the morning with a Video Breakfast greeting courtesy of him singing while he plays his guitar.

"Okay...Night John...I love you..." Kayleigh blows him another kiss.

"Night Kayleigh...I love you too.." John blows her one back. They both switch off their phones at the same time.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are Welcome**


End file.
